Torment
by minx the hybrid
Summary: with Stefan imprioned, Damon and Tyler look forward to more calmer days. But their once serene life is put to a stop when Katerine Petrova appears, Stefan escapes from his prison, and Damon is kidnapped.
1. Reward

**AN: okay so again I'm changing the whole sequel plotline for this story enjoy!**

**DPOV**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was warmth; unconsciously I let out a small purr and buried my self deeper into my mate's embrace. His heartbeat drumming steadily against my ear like a lullaby, I let out a yawn my fingers ghosting over the skin on his chest his body shivered while the arm around me tightened "that tickles" he mumbled voice dripping with sleep.

I chuckled, but didn't stop my ministrations he leaned into my touches, before reaching over with his free hand. And intertwined our fingers gentle lips touched the top of my head causing me to smile I've always loved these early morning moments, where we could just bask in each other's presence for as long as we wanted Tyler lifted our intertwined hand and kissed the silver band that laid on my ring finger "you're so beautiful" I smiled "liar" Tyler was silent. Not bothering to give me a reply I didn't mind, then hands gripped me tightly as they flipped me over onto my back I let out a small squeak in surprised.

The mattress bounced, and dipped while Tyler moved to straddle me his eyes dark yet held sparks of love, the intensity of his gaze taking my breath away. Ever so slowly he leaned in his lips brushed against my neck I leaned back my head as best as I could trying to give him more access, I let out a shaky breath when I felt his tongue lick a still stinging bite mark on my collarbone "T-Tyler" I whimpered my mate kissed my neck letting out a small growl that sent a shiver down my spine "never say you're not beautiful my pet" the tone of his voice made me cling onto him in need.

I nodded, but he didn't seem satisfied with that "promise me that you'll never say you're not beautiful" is he serious?, I bit my bottom lip nervously he gave me a small peck his hand traveling lower and lower until…I gasped. My nails digging into his forearms breaking the skin but he didn't seem to mind he kissed my neck again this time nibbling on it lightly "say it my pet if you do I'll reward you" my breath hitched, as he stroked me slowly I bucked my hips silently begging him to move faster but that only managed to get him to stop.

I whined, moving my hips again but he still didn't move his hand, "say it" I took in a breath to calm myself I needed him so badly. "I…I promise I won't say I'm not beautiful again" I could feel him smile against my skin, A triumphant aura began to ooze off of him "good boy" he teased before moving his hand fast this time, I moaned and withered underneath him closing my eyes tightly "ah! Tyler!" he gripped me tighter and I cried out arching my back.

It felt so good!, but it wasn't enough "T-Tyler…not enough…" the hand around me stilled, "what do you need?" his voice was husky and teasing. I whimpered again "y-you" I whined "I need you! Please!" Tyler chuckled before pushing my legs apart "as you wish" I arched my back as he pushed into me. My body was still loose from the night before, oh how I love his rewards.

…**.wow…I'm surprised this came from my brain. Sorry it's short didn't have enough time to write it but I wanted to get it up today and I wanted to start the story out with fluff…which somehow turned into smut lol review!**


	2. Please

**AN: I was kind of excited about this chapter enjoy!**

**TPOV**

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleaase?"

"No Damon"

"Pleaaase?"

"Just because you keep stretching the 'a' in please doesn't mean it's going to annoy me enough to say yes"

Damon pouted, eyes silently begging me before a smirk crawled up his face and he straddled my lap, he moved his hips teasingly rubbing against me I let out a shaky breath before mentally kicking myself in the shin. Damon leaned in his lips inches away from mine "I'll let you use your new handcuffs on me" oh sweet Jesus! His offer was so tempting I almost forgot why i said no in the first place...Almost I growled against his lips sending a shiver through his body I grinned i haven't even touched him yet and he was already needy for me I reached forward and rubbed him feeling the flesh behind the denim jeans harder. I nibbled his neck before pressing my lips against his ear and whispering "no".

Damon let out a surprised, squeak as I lifted him off of me and onto the cushion next to me He blinked processing what happened, and let out a frustrated groan "Tyler!" I chuckled standing up from my seat on the couch. "Why can't I see him?" I rolled my eyes please tell me that was a rhetorical question, "hmm...I don't know Damon maybe it's because he tried to sacrifice you or maybe it's the face that he took your voice away and tortured for on end" Damon sighed. I still don't understand how he could forgive him so easily he almost killed he almost slit his freaking throat! And he forgives him like its nothing just thinking about what could have happened; if I didn't show up makes my blood boil.

I heard a soft creek, as Damon stood from the couch he slithered his arms around my waist delivering a small peck on my neck, "calm yourself my mate" I purred leaning back in his embrace. "Besides I just want to ask him one question that's all" I turned around in his arms and quirked my brow at him "is it that important?" he nodded vigorously, I cocked my head "well what is it?" Damon smirked a playful twinkle in his eyes "it's a secret if you want to find out you'll just have to come with me when I see Stefan".

I let out a primal possessive growl, when Damon said his brother's name but he quickly kissed it away, "now come on I'm sure Haruka's just dying to see us"

000

The dungeon area of the mansion, was the only thing I hated about the place, when I became alpha and inherited castle-like abode the dungeon, was the only part of the house that made my stomach twist into knots. I didn't want anything to do with it…so I gave to Haruka as a birthday present she's always had this strange urge to afflict agonizing pain and agony to those who she believed deserved it, okay now I'll admit it giving her a dungeon is like giving a serial killer a gun but as long as she don't inflict her….horrible torture methods on me I don't care what she does down there.

"Haruka!" the petite pale skinned and black haired woman looked up, blinking in surprise she stared at us for a second, as if trying to processes that we we're even down here once the dots connected in her head she shot up. Sprinted over to us and almost tackled to the ground with a hug "Damon! Tyler! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" awww she's so cute it's almost hard to believe that she's a psychopath.

She quirked her brow at me, gazing me curiously "Tyler what are you doing here? I thought you hated this place" she has no idea how much I do, "Damon has someone who he wants to see" Haruka attention instantly turned toward Damon I chuckled. Haruka's always has a soft spot for Damon she always calls him her little vampire "my little vampire wants to see someone in a dark scary place like this? Must be someone pretty important I'm surprised Tyler let you come down here then especially since he has the whole possessive-your-mine werewolf issues", "I don't have possessive issues!" "Uh-huh keep telling yourself that Tyler".

"Anyway tell aunty Haruka who it is you want to see" Damon hesitated for a second, in that moment we both knew how she would react, "I'm here to see Stefan" "what!" here we go…Her eyes we're wide in rage. She was practically seething in anger "You want to see that…that disgusting pervert!" Damon flinched and cowered a little behind me he gave her a small nod, "we won't be long he just wants to ask him a question" "must be pretty important then" "that's what I said!" Haruka nibbled on her bottom lip, eyeing my mate mysteriously before letting out a long aggravated sigh "all right follow me".

Silence engulfed us, as she led us down a dark barely lit hallway god this place is so freaking creepy, she stopped abruptly in front of a rusty bar cell door. "Here we go gentlemen" she unlocked the rusty door and with a grunt got it to open "you guys got 10 minutes oh and you can rip his head off if he tries something I won't mind" she gave us a creepy little laugh before skipping away well…I'm going to have nightmares about her tonight….

**What do you guys think of this chapter? The serious stuff shall happen in the next chapter review please!**


	3. Well, Well

**AN: sorry it's taken so long for me to update**

**DPOV**

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the happy couple"

I rolled my eyes; "hello Stefan how are you?" my brother blinked at me "is that a rhetorical question?" I had to fight to keep from rolling my eyes again, but let out a slightly annoyed sigh "So what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by Mystic's Falls most famous engaged couple" "actually we're married now" I couldn't help but point out. There was a strange flicker in my brother's dark green eyes before he let out a small growl "how interesting" I nodded well since Klaus decided to plan it you could say it was interesting…Stefan leaned back against the wall behind the chains tied tightly around his wrist and ankles rattled as he did so.

"Sorry I missed it I've been a bit tied up for a while" he shook the chains for emphasis, "but you still haven't answered my question what are you doing here?" I bit my bottom lip nervously, Tyler must have sensed my anxiousness because I felt him place his hand on my back the touch was comforting yet sent a small sliver of desire through me. He smirked teasingly at me but I tried to ignore it…It wasn't working…I took in a deep breath before taking a tentative step forward, "you never gave me answer to the question i asked you not too long ago" Stefan quirked his brow gazing at me curiously. "OH? What question is that?" "Was there ever a time...where i didn't disgust you?" the very atmosphere in the room changed i was seriously considering turning around and running away.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, my brother stared at me and first time in years his eyes softened, slowly with a grunt his stood Tyler's body tensed next to me. I leaned against him slightly causing him to let out a possessive hiss as he kissed my temple i smiled at him before taking a another cautious step toward my brother, Stefan narrowed his eyes giving me his usual get-over-here-or-I'll-kill-you look on pure instinct i scurried over to him he sighed, before his gaze softened again he reached out and rest his hand on my cheek i jumped unintentionally at the touch. It's strange...This kind of touch from him feels so familiar...Yet so foreign "yes.." I blinked as if coming out of a daze "what?" he glared at me but it seemed more forceful then this previous glares over the years, "yes there was a time where you didn't disgust me" so then…If there was time where I didn't make him furious with anger even just by looking at him then did I do something to cause his anger?.

Knowing me, I probably did something to deserve his fury hell considering the things I did in the past I would hate me too, His thumb rubbed gently against my cheek I almost flinched away this was just so surreal. "I'm sorry" Stefan blinked his eyes seemed to spark with realization "what?" "For whatever I did to make you hate me I'm sorry" he stared at, "you're…apologizing?" I nodded vigorously, "I mean I must have done something to earn your hatred I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please forgive me" His eyes widened before narrowing dangerously an angered snarled passed through his lips making me jump. Did I say something wrong? "Stop it" "stop what?" "Making that face" I quirked my brow "what face? What are you talking about?" he rolled his eyes, "stop making that face! You use to do it all the time" what the hell is he talking about?, I cocked my head he narrowed his eyes again "I said stop it" I opened my mouth to question him again when cold lips pressed against mine.

Time it-self seemed to stop, my undead heart pounded against my chest, I couldn't react I didn't know how to react, but an wolfish possessive roar rang in my eardrums and I knew there would be hell to pay.

**Whoever invented chemistry must be assassinated! So I'm getting braces in a little while so it's going to take me a while to update any of my stories especially hunter's cross and torment the reason why this chapter is so short is because I have spacers in my mouth and I wanted to finish this thing as soon as possible review please**


	4. Mine

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in so long enjoy!**

**TPOV**

My vision turned red.

My fangs poked against my gums, threatening to burst through a wave of possessiveness washed over as a growl rumbled deep within the back of my throat, he dare touch my mate! My body shook with fury I crouched slightly feeling a sliver of fear from my mate as he ripped himself away from him "Tyler! Don't!" but his words were wasted. I lunged forward taking the vampire by surprise we both fell with a heavy **THUD **my fangs broke free baring dangerously at him "you dare touch my mate!" I hissed, he flinched eyes glistened with fear "after everything you've done you think you have the right to touch him!" I brought my fist ready to bring it down on him.

"Tyler stop! Please!" my fist stopped inches away from his face, I looked over my shoulder catching a sight that made my heart clench, Damon stood there eyes begging his body trembled he let out a small whimper. That enough for me to get off of his douchebag of a brother and wrap my arms around him in a matter of seconds, he relaxed in my arms but i could still feel him shaking gently i kissed his temple rubbing his stomach in small calming circles that forced a purr of contentment out of him. Smiling I snuck a glance out of the corner of my eye.

Stefan was seething with jealousy, eyes dark in frustration I smirked each second I spent holding Damon slowly began to dissipate my anger, "we're leaving" I whispered into Damon's ear threading our fingers together before leading him out of the cold dark cell. Haruka looked at us quirking her brow in curiosity as we walked quickly toward but once she took in my mate's shaky state she gazed at him in sympathy, "take care of him" she mouthed at me I nodded hurrying quickly out of the dungeon.

000

Damon let out a squeal of surprise, when I picked him playfully throwing him onto the bed I crawled next to him wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me, he smiled melting into my embrace I gave his lips a small peck lingering there for a moment before pulling back. Damon bit his bottom lip nervously body language suddenly timid "I'm sorry" he whispered I frowned, "for what love?" "For making you take me down there in the first place and for having to save me again" oh so that's what this was about? I smiled reaching over to caress his face he let out another soft purr leaning into the touch. "It's okay Damon you didn't know that was going to happen besides I'm always going to be there to help you".

His smile widened, light blue eyes gleaming for a moment a swell of love blossomed in my chest and I couldn't fight the urge, to lean in and bring him into a chaste kiss my fingers traveled up his shirt touching soft skin he twitched moaning against my lips I smirked, my fingers traveled higher toying with his nipples he sucked in a breath "Tyler…"he breathed. Before he could react I flipped him over onto his back straddling him.

My fingers never leaving his skin, leaning in I nibbled his neck breathing in his scent blunt fingernails dug into my back, the pain heightening my arousal "I need to reaffirm my claim on you love" Damon shivered. As I licked his neck "I can still smell him all over you" "make me forget about him…" leering I pulled back, kissing his lips with an animal-like hunger "gladly" I gripped his shirt tightly before literally tearing it into pieces Damon gasped but a haze of lust sparked in his eyes. My hands traveled over his chest my tongue following closely behind.

His muscles quivered, a delicious moan escaping from him I trailed kisses down his stomach stopping at the waistband of his jeans, deciding to go this time I unbutton the front of his pants bringing down the zipper slowly teasing him. "Tyler god!" "What?" I asked innocently stopping my movements Damon groaned thrusting his hips into open air "stop teasing me…" his voice dripping with need, I felt myself twitch against the confines of my jeans I hurried to unzip his pants yanking it along with his boxers off his body leaving me full view of the sin that I loved so much.

Damon bit his bottom lip, looking away even after all this time he was still embarrassed whenever I saw him like this, I kissed the inside of his left thigh licking up his shaft receiving a shiver. He thrust his hips again but I pulled back holding his hips down to restrict anymore movement, I wasn't going to do anything until I heard the words that I've been dying to hear ever since we entered that freaking dungeon Damon's chest rose and fell rapidly eyes completely black he groaned "Tyler…please I need this I need _you_" smirking. I licked the tip of him electing a cry of pleasure "that's all I needed to hear".

**What do you think? Review please**


	5. Interlude: Stefan's POV

**AN: enjoy!**

Lust.

The filthy mutt was reeking of it, the cocky smirk that dog gave along with a glint of ownership almost had me lunging him toward him, to rip his throat out with my fangs just remembering the way Damon leaned against him as he purred with pleasure had my blood boiling I hissed slamming my fist against the cold wet ground ignoring the pain that crawled up my arm as my knuckles split open.

What was so amazing about that dog that attracted Damon's attention!, he was our enemy an beast in human form, he killed hundreds of our kind! Brought mass genocide on us persecuting us vampires because of who we are. How could Damon fall in love with…with that animal!_ I_ should be the one who gets to hold Damon at night, _I _should be the one who gets to whisper words of love into his ear it should be me god damn it! Not that hound!. Nails dragged against the walls letting out ear-splitting screech.

Fang's tickled against my gums, begging to be released fury flowed through my veins like poison bloodlust clouding my mind, I wanted find him. To rip that smirking cocky wolf piece by fucking piece how dare he take what's mine! I'll tear his head off and feast on his blood; _I'm_ the one who deserves Damon's love not him! A growl flowed through me "hey! Keep quiet in there!" I crouched at the feminine voice baring my fangs in a threatening gesture.

There was silence, soon followed by soft footsteps there was a soft creek as the door to my cell opened, brown feral eyes glanced at me in boredom I hissed a slow smile crept onto her face before she pulled out a squirt bottle spraying its contents into the room. Water droplets darted in every direction my skin sizzled at the touch on instinct I backed up into a corner letting out a soft whimper, "keep it up asshole I got plenty of holy water" I glared knowing better than to hiss this time.

But she continued to smirk at me, a murderous twinkle in her eye "you did something to freak out my boy earlier" I tensed, the smirk widened at that "this is payback for whatever the hell you did to me" there was another soft squirt before my body felt like it was on fire. I screamed pushing myself off the corner to get away from the water; she laughed her voice echoing against the walls.

I scrambled myself to my feet, almost falling over my body weak from having little to no blood in my systems, she squirted more holy water on me the feeling of liquid fire intensifying each time it touched my skin. My legs no longer strong to stand my full weight collapsed from underneath me, my body quivered senses overwhelmed with pain "please…" I begged my voice sounding hoarse "please…stop…" she stared at me eyes suddenly cold and hard we stared at each other her grip on the squirt bottle tightened "did you stop when Damon begged you to?" she lifted her finger ready to press down on the trigger of the bottle.

Then everything became a blur, with a strength I never knew I had I shot up off the ground, wrapping my fingers tightly around her wrist as my eyes darkened my fangs sprang free from their confines. Her eyes widened she opened her mouth to scream but before she utter a sing sound my fang's pressed deep within the soft tissue of her neck she twitched bringing up knee to connect with my stomach but the moment, her blood touched the tip of my tongue it was over the taste so erotic I couldn't help but lose myself to it.

She lifted her knee again, the impact weaker than before I bit harder against her neck letting out a moan of ecstasy, her body shivered uncontrollably until she gave one last quiver and went limp in my arms. Smirking I tossed her aside letting her body flop onto the hard ground; I let out a shaky breath my senses suddenly overwhelming Damon's scent slamming hard against me spiking my arousal.

Oh yes, I will reclaim what's rightfully mine…but first there was someone I needed to see.

**Review please**


	6. Memories

**AN: enjoy!**

**DPOV**

_Dark almost pitch black eyes narrowed in lust._

_A shiver ran down my spine, as gripped Stefan's arm tightly my nails digging into his skin if he were human; I would have cut off circulation._

"_How much?" the man's voice was hoarse, he sounded like he had been gurgling nails._

"_50 bucks"_

_The man eyebrows shot up, he opened his mouth to say something before taking another look at me, my breath hitched as a smirk crawled on his face "very well…" he dug into his pocket pulling out a worn out wallet._

_What happened next was a blur, he grabbed my arm yanking me toward him tearing me away from my brother, I squirmed trying to break out of the iron grip "Stefan!" I screeched cold inhuman eyes stared at me._

"_Stefan! Please don't let him take me! Don't let him take me Stefan! You promised you wouldn't let anyone hurt me you promised!"_

_There was a small flicker in his eyes, before he tore his gaze away from me._

"_Stefan!, Stefan!, Stefan!"_

I shot up in the bed, a scream clawing up my throat as tears welled in my eyes I gripped the bed sheets tightly, screwing my eyes shut _your not there anymore_ I yelled into my head hugging my legs close to my chest _he isn't here anymore your safe_ I turned to my right a spot where my mate usually resided only to find empty space. Frowning my eyes darted around the room curiously where could he have gone?.

"-There was blood all over…"

My ears twitched, as I listened hard my attention turning to the open door of the bedroom was that…Elijah?, silently I crawled out of bed inching toward the door pressing myself behind it as if trying to blend in with the wood.

"Thankfully he didn't kill her but she lost a lot of blood"

I heard a deep exasperated sigh, that sounded like Tyler there was a small shuffling and I could almost feel him running his hand over his face, in frustration "do you have any ideas on where he's headed?" I quirked my brow who are they talking about? "I know some of his contacts" "good get in touch with them immediately…How are we going to explain to Damon", "easy we don't" there was a small silence. As if Tyler was contemplating that answer "no…he'll find out eventually we might as well just tell him as soon as he wakes up".

"Well than you get to be the one to tell him that his psychopathic rapist brother escaped from his prison."

"What!"

I tore the door open, a wide eyed Tyler and a bewildered Elijah greeted me on the other side, my hand on the doorknob trembled the room suddenly feeling too small and too suffocating "S-Stefan escaped?" I stuttered. The grave yet concerned look in their eyes was the only answer I needed, my nails dug into the wooden door frame as pure unadulterated fear tore its way through me.

_He'll come after me_ the thought rang over and over in my head like a mantra, oh god he's going to come after me, my legs shook slowly giving away my vision began to darken I heard Tyler scream my name before the world turned black.

000

Fingers raking through my hair, brought me back to the land of the living slowly I leaned into the touch, too tired to open my eyes but yet for some reason I still knew who's hand it was there was a soft gasp before soft lips ghosted over closed eyelids. "Are you awake my pet?" my body shivered unconsciously at the nickname he gave me; slowly I nodded opening my eyes inch my inch to see concerned brown eyes and a gentle crooked smile. Our eyes locked for a moment before he firmly pressed his lips against mine.

I kissed back, unable to hold back the moan that flowed through my lips "Tyler…" I sighed, he grinned "thank god your okay for a second there I thought I lost me" lost me? What's he talking about….The events from earlier. Crashed into me like a tidal wave I remembered my dream, waking up terrified, listening into Tyler and Elijah's conversation and…and…I gasped, sitting straight up almost knocking into Tyler as I did so causing my mate to lurch back slightly "I-I-Is it true?" I stuttered my voice sounding like a whisper.

"Please tell me it was just a nightmare" Tyler's eyes saddened, he bit his bottom lip unable to come up with something to say, "please tell me that Stefan's still locked in his cell and that he didn't get out" he averted my eyes. His silence was all I needed "oh god…" "Damon it'll be alright" "no it won't!" my body in fear, memories that I never wanted to think about again slammed into me, overlapping in my mind Stefan's out…He escaped I whimpered, Strong arms wrapped around me pulling me into a warm embrace in a type of reassurance.

But it didn't stop the growing fear, which coursed through my veins tears welled in my eyes as I fought back a sob, the arms tightened as my mate gently rocked us back and forth I clutched onto him. "He's going to do it again…" I cried Tyler kissed my temple running his thumb gently against my cheeks, trying to stop the massive flow of tears "I'm not going to let him touch you baby I promise" the word promise almost made me flinch I've already had so many broken promises I didn't need false hope to add to it.

"I'm kill him before he even get's within a few inches from you"

I sniffed, looking up at him determination and possessiveness burned bright in his eyes and for moment I actually believed him, "but what if he tries to hurt you?" Tyler let out a snort. "Then I'll rip his head off and burn his body into ashes with sunlight" a smirk crawled on his face eyes distant possibly imagining different ways that he can torture him, I guess he was still upset about the whole almost-sacrificed-me-for-ultimate-power thing I shifted slightly kissing his neck to bring him out of his murderous rage.

He nuzzled my cheek, licking my neck in a affectionate gesture he breathed in my scent trailing kisses down my cold flesh, I quivered gaining a smile in the process he nibbled on my neck traveling upward until our lips met in a chaste kiss. Gently we fell back on the soft mattress Tyler straddling me his fingers traveled up my shirt caressing my skin, I whimpered leaning into the touch there was a soft chuckle before he pulled back eyes filled with adoration and love.

"I won't let him get to see you this way" his hand traveling lower slither underneath the waistband of my pants, only to grip onto me tightly I gasped and gripped the sheets to the point where my knuckles turned white thrusting into his hand "only_ I_ get to see you like this panting and dripping with need" his thumb ran over the tip taking my breath away "say it Damon who do you belong to?" I panted opening my mouth speak. But the words caught in my throat when he moved his hand faster.

"Who do you belong to?" I screwed my eyes shut, trying to gulp in air "y-you I belong to you" he smirked, his grip tightening a little more giving me a touch of pleasure and pain twisting his wrist in the way that makes my back arch off the mattress. The words "so fucking beautiful" almost had me Cumming but it was the soft admission of the three words that I craved to hear every waking moment that brought me to the edge.

"I won't let him take what's mine."

**Review please **


	7. Interlude: According to plan

**AN: enjoy!**

**SPOV**

It didn't take long for me to find her.

Even though I haven't seen her in decades, she was still so predictable the scent of spices and the blood of humans invaded my nostrils, as I ducked under a low tree branch. Ever step I took the scent became stronger and stronger tempting and enticing, I pushed my way through thorny shrubs.

And just like I anticipated, a huge rundown mansion revealed itself on the other side I smirked taking in a deep breath, taking in more than one scent there were probably at least a dozen vampires inside. And from the smell of it very old vampires at that the kind that were created before I was even a thought, I let out a shaky breath the multiple scents overwhelming I took a step forward. And almost immediately became face to face with dirt while nails dug into my shoulder.

"What is your purpose here?"

The voice sounded hoarse, almost strained on instinct I squirmed the action pushing the nails deeper into my shoulder, a demonic hiss flowed into my eardrums "what is your purpose here?" the voice repeated. Pushing his nails in further tickling bone I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out, "my purpose here" I began fighting through to the pain "is to screw your mother" a punch to my rips was my reward for my smart ass retort the body above me seethed with fury.

The nails yanked themselves, from my shoulder I could feel them hovering over my face "rot in hell" the hiss cursed, I shifted my body as a soft zip made my undead heart pound against my chest. The nails were inches away from my face when a voice called out "stop!" the hand halted and the weight disappeared from my body, I sighed in relief moving to my hands in knees pushing myself to stand.

"You know you could lighten up on the security" I grunted, a light chuckle fluttered through the air, "it's your own fault for showing up here without calling first" cupid lips curled into a smile as brown eyes glistened with mischief, for that moment she looked exactly like Elena but the aura of deception that wrapped around her was the only difference between the two gently she grabbed my hand dragging me into the mansion before I could protest "come on let me get you a drink you look like you could use it".

She hurried us inside, thrusting a shot glass into my hand I quirked my brow causing her to smirk, "what you want a live human? You're going to have to earn that buddy" I rolled my eyes accepting the red liquid that she poured my glass. Taking a swig of it reveling the feeling of ecstasy that followed, "so steffy what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out banging my sister against a table somewhere? How is she by the way?" I fought to keep from smiling against the shot glass.

"Dead"

Her eyes widened, already pale skin became paler as her mouth became ajar forming a 'o', "w-what" she stuttered I put down the shot glass taking in her shocked appearance, "she's dead Katherine" hearing the word dead for the second time caused her breath to hitch tears welled in her eyes but she furiously whipped them away refusing to let them fall. "H-how did she…die?" her soft voice quivered at the end "she was executed by the werewolves they made her burn to ash in the sunlight" Katherine quirked her brow.

"Executed? But that means that she was…" she glanced at me eyes distant, until they sparked with realization; a thought crawled into her head before fangs bared at me and her eyes blackened. She let out a demonic hiss her hand wrapped around my pharynx slamming me against a nearby wall, "you bastard! You let her get captured the wolves didn't you! You promised me that you wouldn't let anything happen to her!"

"Katherine…" I breathed, wrapping my hand weakly against her wrist "I tried…to save her…" she frowned, pulling me away from the wall only to slam me back against it "you try hard enough now did you Stefan?" the hand around my throat tightened "it wasn't….my fault…Damon told them…to do it" "what?" the hand relaxed allowing me to, take in gulps of air "what are you talking about? Damon doesn't run with wolves". "That's not exactly true anymore" confusion sketched across Katherine's face.

"Damon hates the wolves he would never betray us like that"

"Oh? Well then why is he married to one? And a _male_ werewolf at that"

"W-what? Liar!"

"Oh how I wish I was"

I let out a sigh, still pressed heavily against the wall while Katherine gave me a look of bewilderment, she blinked at me "but he doesn't even like the wolves so how-", "that doesn't matter" I interrupted, "what matters is that Damon allowed those mutts to let her burn to a crisp", "but Damon loved her!" I nodded in agreement. Silently coaxing her into my web "I know", "they must have done something to him! Put him under a trance or something we have to get him back Stefan!".

Bingo

"I know which is why I know how we can get him back" she quirked her brow, obviously interested "you have a plan?" I nodded "what is it?" "well first we need that lovely little machine of yours then the rest will fall into place" my lips curled into a sympathetic smile, "don't worry Katherine we'll get revenge on the wolves and free Damon I promise" tearfully she smiled back, before letting go of my throat and wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me into her embrace.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close fighting the urge to chuckle everything was going according to plan.

**Sorry it's short review please**


	8. Capture

**AN: enjoy!**

**TPOV**

I shivered as a cold chill ran up my spine.

"Tyler are you okay?" light blue eyes, stared at me in concern a frown marring my beautiful mate's face, I could feel wave upon wave of concern leak off of him only to wash over me. I gave him a reassuring smile before kissing his temple nuzzling his neck "I'm fine love" I reassured him nipping his neck causing him to jump he gave me a small smile, only for it to fall momentarily when a teasing voice spoke up "hey Damon your looking a little bit uncomfortable there is there something wrong?" Klaus smirked.

Damon tensed, practically shoving his face into my chest to hide his embarrassment I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his waist deliver a knowing smile toward the now squirming Jeremy that sat diagonal from me. "You okay Jere?" Jeremy's face turned beat red "fuck you Tyler" he hissed I gasped in mock hurt "careful Jeremy you'll hurt my feelings" the young werewolf rolled his eyes at me, moving his body slightly so he was leaning against Klaus making the vampire's smile widen a-bit.

"Getting a bit lovey-dovey there aren't you?."

"I hope someone hits you in the face with a frying pan,"

"Too late that's already happened!."

"I…I don't even won't to know,"

"You really don't just know that you should _never_ sneak up behind Damon when he's cooking,"

Damon smacked the back of my head, before wiggling out of my embrace and standing up, I reached out to grab him again but he cleverly moved out the way a sly smile on his face. "I'm thirsty I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" I smiled blowing him a kiss "Hurry back so I can carry you to the bedroom and tie you to the head board", "my god Tyler for a werewolf your insatiable" I smirked "you know you love it" light blue eyes rolled in their sockets he gave me one last smile before he swiftly walked out of the room.

"Damon seems to holding up well with the news that his psycho brother just escaped from prison" I sighed, fighting the urge to slam my forehead against the coffee-table "must you bring that up Klaus?" he shrugged expression suddenly serious, "you still haven't decided what we're going to do about it" that's because I don't know what to do about it. "And the fact that Stefan's not only crazy but an evil little manipulative bitch that just makes the situation ten times worse".

I chewed on my bottom lip, Klaus was right about that not only was Stefan a crazy psycho bitch, but he was also a crazy devious psycho bitch making him unpredictable you never really know what kind of move he's going to make. Until he actually performs it that and the fact that he could manipulate anyone with just a few words only made the situation more critical, "did you manage to get anything from some of his contacts Elijah" the emotionless vampire shook his head "all the contacts swore that they haven't heard from or seen Stefan in months"

"How do you know they weren't lying?" I questioned, Elijah gave me a cold humorless smirk "they know better than to lie to me" a chill ran up my spine as I tried to imagine the lengths he would go in order to gain information, from someone who refused to talk and I have a feeling that those lengths would be as unpleasant as possible. "So what do we know? Just wait?" Klaus asked a frown forming on his face I nodded I distasted the idea but it was the only logical thing to do, for the moment we we're stuck we couldn't go busting down doors unless Stefan makes the first move which would hopefully be soon.

Jeremy opened his mouth, possibly to toss in a suggestion when he all but slammed his lips shut, he visibly winced his eyes squinted as he rubbed his ears furiously I blinked shifting my body. So I could see what was wrong with him but Klaus beat to the punch gently he grabbed his mate, shifting them so they were face to face "angel what's wrong? What's the matter" Jeremy groaned his body giving off a shiver as he screwed his eyes shut clapping his hands against his ears "It hurts…" he whimpered in a soft voice "It hurts…".

What the hell was he talking about?, I quirked my brow blinking in confusion when a low humming, tickled my eardrums I tensed my hands instinctively going to my ears as I rubbed them furiously. Desperate to get the ringing to stop Elijah cocked his head before his eyes widened impossibly wide and his hands cupped his ears, Klaus following the action in seconds.

Klaus panted, his eyes catching his brothers for a moment I saw a terrified yet knowing look, before they let out a sharp cry and slid of the couch only to fall into a crumbled heap on the floor. At the this point the ringing turned into a high pitched chime I pressed the palm of my hands harder against my ears, but no matter how hard I pressed I couldn't block out the sound.

Then over Elijah's and Klaus cries, and desperate pleas for it to stop I heard a soft thud followed by a blood curling scream, Damon's scream. My inner wolf growled wanting

–No- needing to be with its mate and protect him, with a grunt I rose almost sinking down to my knees as the ringing seemed to rise in volume. I growled fangs tickling against my gums begging to rip something apart.

Slowly, I trekked out of the room leaning against the wall for support "Damon!" I called out; my vision began to blur my legs threatened to give out from under me. No! Get to Damon I have to get to Damon!, with a shaky breath I pushed off the wall the palm of hands still embracing my now bleeding ears.

I stomped down the hall, taking a left only to be greeted by the sight of Damon curled into a ball, whimpering as he had he weakly held his hands against his head without a moments hesitation. I rocketed toward him the ringing in my ears immediately forgotten as I wrapped my arms around him cradling him against me; vivid light blue eyes opened silently crying out for help he groaned as the pitch rose even higher.

"Make it stop" he pleaded, voice soft and low to the point where to the point where I almost didn't hear him, "please make it stop…" I licked his neck in an effort to calm him as I slowly once again succumbed to the sound. My inner wolf nipped at me ordering me to get our mate away from him _far_ away but I could barely move, my limbs felt heavy my body growing weaker.

**CRASH**

What the hell was that!

The sound of boots pounding against tile, didn't go unnoticed to me my ears twitched as they caught hushed whispers, and doors opening only to be slammed closed. I don't know who the hell was making those noises but I wasn't about to stick around to find out, gently I held Damon closer to me at this point he was shifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, moving my other arm to rest behind his knees preparing to carry him out of here. But cruel, cruel fate had other plans.

The boots trailed toward us, and before I could muster the strength to even stand a dozen men with their face covered in masks, eyes hidden behind dark visors, guns held tightly in their hands appeared out of no where and had us surrounded. I hissed letting my fangs show as I breathed in their scents…Humans definitely humans but what were they doing here?, why attack a house full of werewolves and vampires?.

The muzzle of their guns, pointed directly at us I could smell a hint of wolfsbane one of the men turned toward the one next to him, "that him?" he asked in a scruffy voice his counterpart nodded he stilled for a moment before taking a tentative step forward. I snarled lunging at him slightly being mindful of the delicate package I held in my arms, he jumped back, "damn it" he swore under his breath "we can't get him while that wolf's got him".

The man with the scruffy voice, rose his gun aiming at my eye "I can fix that" he chuckled I tensed, but continued to snarl and bare my teeth at him his finger flexed ready to pull the trigger when a hand shot out lowering the rifle ."What are you crazy! The guy's an alpha do you want to have the whole god damn pack after us?" the man sighed raising the gun yet again but this time aiming for my shoulder, he didn't waist a second as he gripped the rifle tightly and pulled the trigger.

The bullet zipped through the air, ripping through my flesh of my left shoulder as if it was paper; I couldn't hold back the whine that escaped through my throat the wolfsbane burning my insides like acid. I fought through the pain refusing to back down only to fall onto my back at the force of the other bullet, ripping into my right shoulder I let go of Damon and the moment I did the humans were on him like a pack of blood hounds, they tugged him to his feet only to haul him over one of the men shoulders he twitched moving his head up slightly. His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings and my bleeding body "Tyler!" he hollered squirming furiously, in an attempt to become free.

He kicked wildly, "god damn it!" the human holding him cursed letting me know that one of the kicks were effective, he grunted as he reached into his pocket pulling out a syringe clear liquid bubbling inside. He stabbed Damon in the back of the neck filling his body with its contents my mate gasped, his body shivered before growing limp in the man's arms.

"Damon…" I moved to sit up at least, but the wolfsbane was doing its job perfectly the room spun, my vision doubled the offending sound of the boots headed toward me until. My blurry vision was filled with one of the masked humans he stared at me for a moment

until he tilted his head slightly, "Stefan says hi" I could hear the smirk in his voice before he lifted his boot and their was only darkness.

**Finally! The writers block is gone victory! Review please!**


	9. Hello again

**AN: this one's in Damon's POV enjoy!**

**DPOV**

"-Could of have gotten us killed,"

"I got the job done didn't I?."

"Yeah but you almost got a pack of freakin' wolves after us,"

"Will you too stop bitching like a married couple! I think the vamps awake"

My head spun, my throat felt dry while my tongue felt like it was seconds away from falling off, I uncurled my body my limbs aching only to be hit by a wave of nausea in the process. Groaning I stalled my movements waiting for the double vision to pass before rolling onto my back and sitting up.

Unfortunately, I sat up too quickly making my stomach do back flips "easy there love" a voice warned, before hands grabbed my shoulders pushing me back onto my back "we don't want you getting sick now do we?", "what are you a idiot? Vamps can't get sick" I could feel the other man roll his eyes deciding not to reply to the comment. I blinked shaking my head my eyes finally adjusting I stared up at a slightly roundish plain grey ceiling.

It was then; that I took in the fact that my body was rocking slightly and the cold floor that pressed against my back, I frowned well it's obvious we're in an automobile a truck maybe? I flexed my wrist only to find both of them bound by rope from the smell of it they were dipped in vervain; I flinched as the burning sensation crawled up both my arms.

I turned my head, taking in the sight of a man with slightly pale skin, short yet spiky dirty brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked down at me and our eyes met his lips curled into a gentle smile as if he was silently reassuring me that everything would be okay, it wasn't working I opened and closed my mouth licking my chapped lips "what…why.." the man pressed his forefinger on my upper lip and his thumb on my bottom lip closing them shut.

"Don't talk love" he advised, I began to slowly pick up an English accent "your body's still affected by the vervain we gave you" vervain? What are they talking about?. I took a deep breath their scents we're so familiar…Then it all hit me like a freight train I remembered curling up next to Tyler in the living room, getting up to go get a drink of blood, the loud ringing noise that made me crumble into a heap on the floor, and…and…

"Tyler!" I gasped, sitting up fully ignoring my bodies protest the man shot back our bodies almost colliding together, I fought against the vervain bonds the ropes digging into my skin "whoa kid calm down" I hissed baring my fangs I could my eyes darkening as my face morphed. A heard a loud "shit!" before hands grabbed me again.

I thrashed, kicking wildly as I cried out fighting against them my body still weak but had regain some strength, I felt the pointed edges of a syringe poking against my neck causing my to thrash harder flaying my bounded hands together. Only to stop as the syringe was pushed into the tender skin of my neck I gasped my senses slowly dulled I heard a soft "sorry" before my body betrayed by going limp and eyes darkened.

000

When I woke up again, the soft rocky motion of the vehicle moving was almost enough to make me cough up what little blood rolled in my stomach.

"We're giving him too much,"

"Well than if you feel that way I'll be sure to let you die next time he goes psycho on us,"

"We're getting paid to bring him here in one piece not getting him high of vervain,"

"You got any better ideas?."

God don't they ever shut up?, I tried not to force any movement it was obvious that with that second dose of vervain, and the ropes that were now burning the flesh of my writs bounding them to together that I wasn't going anywhere. And honestly even if I could escape where would I go? I didn't even know where we're going.

I sighed; lying back against the cold floor keeping my eyes tightly closed giving the illusion that I was still unconscious, the humans bickered amongst each other I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. My thoughts traveled back to Tyler was he alive? There was so much blood I could smell the wolfsbane a mile away.

Fear clawed at my gut, what about Elijah and Klaus? Are they okay? Did the humans killed them?, at the state they we're in it would have been easy to go to them and drive a stake through their hearts. But that ringing noise I've heard it somewhere before the memory of it so yet still so far away, I mentally cringed remembering the feeling of my head exploding and my eardrums being ripped to shreds.

I've felt that way before, I can't remember when but that level of sheer agony and pain wasn't unfamiliar to me, my body lurched slightly as the vehicle pulled to a screeching halt the sound of the brakes made my still sensitive ear drums ache uncomfortably. There was the sound of shuffling before a booted foot collided with my stomach "wakey, wakey!" I let out a weak hiss as hands grabbed my arms roughly, hauling me to my feet.

I blinked, shaking my head slightly I was dragged slightly toward a huge metal door gear churned, there was a loud creek as someone on the other side heaved open the doors I squinted slightly at the ray of sunlight before being pushed out of the truck quickly I grabbed onto one of the metal doors to keep from falling over grass and dirt tickling the soles of my feet.

The human shoved me once again, I frowned at him my, my someone's impatient I was almost tempted to hiss at him teasingly but the cool press of a rifle, against my back told me that would be unwise. Just because they we're regular bullets didn't mean that still didn't hurt well that and the fact that I didn't want to get shot up again with a toxic herb.

"Still want to try me freak?" a gruff voice whispered against my ear, I just bared a fang at him, earning me a solid hit in the back of the head from the butt of the rifle. Pain exploded in the back of my skull, "what the hell are you doing!" the humans froze anxiety and terror leaking off of them like a musk. "W-well…we we're", "leaving that's what you were doing leaving", "but what about our payment?" there was a soft feminine laugh that hid something dark behind it. "Your payment is that you get to live now leave before I decide to make you my next meal".

There was the sound of leaves, crunching under shoes before I heard the soft churn of an engine and gasoline, mixed with the familiar scent of a female vampire a chuckle twirled in the air, before soft hands framed my face forcing me to look up. Almond-shaped brown eyes stared at me in concern, strands of smooth long dark brown hair almost hiding them like a curtain, cupid bow red lips curled into a soft smile.

I blinked, my mouth falling ajar forming into a 'o' Elena? No that mischievous glint in her eye, would never suit someone like her unless…"Katherine?" the girl giggled her smile widening into a grin. "Damon it's been a few years" more like a few centuries Katherine helped me to my feet, the grin still plastered on her face.

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you though your eyes seem brighter now" I quirked my brow, but she just giggled tugging me gently in the direction of what looked to be a run down mansion "come you looked like you need a good drink and there's someone here to see you" she threw open the door I followed behind her, ready to indulge in any blood that she would give me when I noticed the figure standing only a few feet from us.

Ember green eyes darkened, he gave a coy smile that almost had me hiding behind Katherine. "S-Stefan?" I whimpered the smile turned into a smirk, "hello brother".

**Review please**


	10. Wake up call

**AN: enjoy!**

**TPOV**

_Soft cold fingers traced the features of my face._

_Lips kissed closed eye lids, I twitched a silky laugh caressed my ears,_

"_Tyler" a familiar voice called out, "Tyler",_

_I hummed, cracking open one eye my heart fluttered as I took those light blue eyes that shined with love and devotion._

_The small smile grew, sitting up I leaned in kissing his lips he moaned wrapping his arms around me._

"_Tyler,…Tyler,…Tyler!"_

"Damon!"

I couldn't breathe, pain flooded through me a scream was inches away from my throat as my back arched painfully, it felt like an anchor was on my chest and daggers we're in my shoulders.

"Tyler!, Tyler calm down!"

That voice, I know that voice "Elijah?" I growled the vampire hand's pressed down on my chest, easily pinning down onto the floor "it's me Tyler you have to calm down or else you'll end up hurting yourself" I glared at him, it's not like I got punched or something I got shot with freaking wolfsbane twice! He honestly expects me to calm down when it feels like someone poured acid on my insides!.

Regardless, I fought the urge to yell at him instead taking a deep much needed breath trying to calm down, Elijah nodded in "good" he muttered "now hold still" hold still? Hold still for what?. I received my answer when Elijah leaned into me slightly resting his whole arm on my to keep me pinned to the ground his fingers ghosted over my shoulder before digging into my bullet hole wound.

The shriek that flowed from my mouth was impossible to stop the pain was unlike any I've ever felt before, Elijah's fingers dug in an inch deeper I wanted to pass out until there was a soft squashy sound and he pulled out the bullet. He tossed it aside before reaching over to my other shoulder oh hell no! I tried to squirm, or move even an inch but the arm over me made it impossible "calm down alpha the sooner this thing's out of you the better" I shook my head.

Opening my mouth to protest, but the words were caught in my throat replaced by a sharp cry, he dug around until he pulled out the bullet also tossing it aside carelessly. I panted "what…what the hell Elijah!" I hollered as he removed his arm from my chest giving me back my mobility, he quirked his brow at me "what? Did you want to die because of the wolfsbane in that bullet? Oh I'm sorry I'll remember that next time you get shot" I rolled my eyes groaning as I sat up "sarcasm doesn't suit you Eli".

He shrugged, "a lot of things don't suit me yet I do them anyway" he smirked instantly I wanted to punch it off, my eardrums ached and the heavy scent of wolfsbane burned my nostrils. Hmm…I remember eye raping Damon, hearing the sound that was like a dog whistle on steroids, finding Damon in a crumbled head on the floor, getting shot twice with wolfsbane and then…"Shit!" I hollered scrambling to my feet.

The movement, almost making my legs give out from under me Elijah moved to steady me, "where's Damon! Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Elijah blinked at me trying to process the spit fire questions. Before his eyes went downcast deciding that the dried blood on the floor was more interesting than me at the moment, "what's going on? What are you hiding?" he sighed his expression hardened dark eyes shining with sorrow "they…they took Damon Tyler…".

The world around me collapsed, it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, shredded into tiny pieces, and lit ablaze with a flame thrower. He couldn't be serious...Oh god he couldn't be fucking serious. "W-what do you mean they took him?" I stuttered "They grabbed him while you we're unconscious Klaus, Jeremy, and I were still being affected by the noise we barely even noticed the humans until the ringing stopped and we regained our senses".

Humans, they did this? Why? I tried to think back to the moment before I was knocked unconscious; one of the Humans said something to me my inner wolf growled clawing at the insides of my mind. "Stefan…" I snarled the name leaving a bitter taste in my mouth Elijah quirked his brow "what?" he asked "one of the humans said something to me he said: Stefan says hi" there a quick flicker of emotion in Elijah's eyes before he let out a demonic hiss.

"That bastard" he seethed, "we should have killed him when we had the chance" well that makes two of us, "where's Klaus and Jeremy?", "with haruka she's still pretty weak from having so much blood drained from her so this attack on her senses really took a lot out of her", "is she healing quickly at least?" Elijah nodded "she's surprisingly strong for someone her age she should be completely healed in a few days" good the more the better.

"Should we contact Alaric? Let him know what's happening?" I chewed on my bottom lip, frowning in thought even though he was human leaving himself more vulnerable and easier to kill than the rest of us Alaric was still a hunter. He was a fighter just like the rest of us sure he could his head ripped off a hell of a lot more easier than the rest of us, but we still needed him "yeah get in touch with Alaric let him know what's going on" Elijah smirked before quickly scurrying away.

After locking up Stefan in his cell, Alaric left Mystic Falls for England to quote unquote: study abroad, sighing I poked my wounds letting out small hisses of pain every so often. The burning sensation stopped and thankfully Elijah got the bullets out before the wolfsbane coating could do any serious damage.

With any luck, the scent of the humans would at least linger on something anything that we could use to track them, determination coursed through my veins like venom I will get my mate back if it's the last thing I do.

**Sorry it's short review please**


	11. Wrapped around his little finger

**AN: enjoy!**

**DPOV**

"Hello brother how are you feeling?"

"Fine even though I'm doped up on vervain right now by the way you really need to come up with more original tactics because this whole kidnapping thing is getting old,"

Stefan threw his head back as he laughed, not one of those oh-my-god-that-joke-was-really-fucking-funny kind laughs, no he hasn't made that kind of laugh in centuries. This laugh was more along the lines of your-crossing-the-line-piss-me-off-even-more-and-I'll-your-freaking-head-off kind of laugh the one I was eerily familiar with.

The need to crawl under something, curl into a ball and pray that he'll leave me alone made itself known no! I screamed inside of my skull, not again I refuse to cower in fear of him I refuse to let him control and do whatever he wants with me for fear that he'll do something worse than rape me. I will not be his tool I'd rather die than repeat what happened while I was his slave.

I straightened my posture, keeping eye contact with him my muscles tense in case he decided to attack me, Stefan eyes widened slightly at this causing me to smirk I was the mate of an alpha it was about damn time that I acted like it. I'm tired of running away like some frightened pup "you've been with the wolves to long Damon" Stefan growled his eyes narrowed darkening slightly, anger present in his expression.

"You have forgotten your place" I hissed barring my fangs at him, "no brother it is _you _who has forgotten your place" my brother quirked his brow; he took a small step obviously still in shock at my sudden defiance. He opened his mouth the speak but I cut him off before he could utter a single sound "I am the husband and mate of an _alpha _I bow to _no one_ and I am slave to _no one_ I am no longer the whimpering petrified, vampire that you once knew brother I am not afraid of you".

I took a step forward, my fear now replaced with anger and blind rage even with the heavy amount of vervain coursing through my body, and low amount of blood in my systems I was seconds away from ripping his throat out and feasting on his blood. Katherine however had other plans.

Her body was a blur, as she came between us her hand pressed against my chest stopping me from further advancing toward him, "Damon stop! Calm down" she cried voice pleading "can't you see? We're trying to help you" excuse me? Did I hear that right?. "Help me?" I asked the brunette nodded vigorously "Damon please you're not in yourself right now the werewolves took you away from Stefan and the others, they used their witch to control your mind you've been a slave to them all this time Damon ever since you were taking away your brothers never stopped trying to think of a way to free you."

My mouth flew open, eyebrows disappearing behind dark black hair she couldn't be serious, "w-what?" I stuttered Katherine's brown eyes gazed at me with sympathy "I know it's a lot to take in Damon but you have to let us help you" my god she actually believes that crap that she came out of her mouth, why the hell would she think that I was being controlled!.

My answer came, in the form of a sly smirk that crawled on Stefan's face, "you bastard!" My vision turned red, I sprinted past Katherine before she could stop me there was a loud clap as my body collided with Stefan's, we tumbled to the ground tangled in a mess of limps "you fucking bastard! How dare you!" we rolled on the ground.

I raised my fist, punching him in his ribs satisfied when I heard a small cracking noise Stefan let out a sharp cry of agony, lifting his knee to come into contact with my stomach the impact knocked me onto my back. Giving him the advantage to quickly grab my arms and pin them to my side as he straddled me, I moved me hips on reflex in an effort to buck him off of me.

Stefan gave me a sadistic smirk, leaning in until his breath tickled my earlobe "don't tease me brother" he whispered in a husky voice, I snarled in reply "try anything and I'll rip your heart out" he froze for a moment before chuckling softly. "I'm starting to like this new side of you Damon it's very…erotic" his tone sent a chill of disgust down my spine.

I felt the wetness of his tongue, trail up my neck before he pulled back and but still straddled me, "Zach!, Jason!" within seconds Stefan rolled off of me letting go of my arms. Only for them to be pinned behind my back "take him into the basement until we manage the rid him of the spell the witch casted on him he's dangerous so chain him up as well".

"Stefan!" I shouted, thrashing in the two vampires grip "you sick bastard you'll pay for this! You'll pay!" my cries were ignored, it was then while they dragged into the dark confounds of the basement that I realized just how dangerous the situation was.

**Review please**


	12. Interlude: Elijah

AN: Just a little something to say i'm back enjoy!

**EPOV**

"Yes Alaric we managed to catch the scent of one of the humans….No you can't chop their heads off with a machete…You can't stab them either not even once…Torture them? Hmm…That might be possible…Alright be on the next plane out of there talk to you soon bye"

I hung up the phone, quickly turning to a very anxious Matt "well looks like Alaric wants in on the action" matt smiled, a sadistic gleam in his eyes "good with him on our side it'll be _a lot_ more fun when we torture those bastards" I quirked my brow. Sometimes I worry about him "Matt I can tell by that look in your eye that you want to kill and maim them…slowly" the gleam in the werewolf's eye changed.

Replaced by a look of mock innocence, "what are you talking about Elijah? I would _never_ even consider doing something like that" he fluttered his eyelashes, his eyes slightly widening c'mon is he serious? I've been around for decades the puppy dog look holds no effect over me. Narrowing my eyes I gave him my usual Its-not-working-so-you-might-as-well-just-quit glare our eyes locked until matt cursed under his breath and the puppy dog eyes crumbled.

He frowned, before rubbing his temple with his fingers almost immediately the protective instincts that I tried to ignore, ever since I breathed in his scent for the first time rose in my chest and threatened to consume me. "Are you okay?" trying to mask the concern in my voice Matt sighed "yeah" he grumbled "that stupid ringing noise just gave me headache that's all".

I walked toward him, and without thinking framed his face with my hands trying to get a better look at him, his eyes we're bloodshot the once lively look in them was replaced by exhaustion his skin though slightly pale still looked beautiful. "you look tired" he grinned showing gleaming white teeth "well i guess that's what happens when your paralyzed by a noise that's trying to burst your eardrums like confetti" I chuckled.

He giggled, before studying me his expression unreadable he scanned my face for a moment before taking a step closer, my undead heart fluttered as I fought the need to hold him close to me and never let go. _Don't _the little voice at the back of my skull screamed _it's too dangerous_ with an almost silent growl I let go of his face, taking a couple steps away from him for a second I thought I saw a small slimmer of disappointment flicker through his eyes but as quick as it came it was gone.

"Matt…I-"

"You really care about Damon don't you?"

I quirked my brow, but nodded where was he going at with this? He gave me a nervous smile "I have to admit I've always been a little jealous about the way you would call him your little raven" jealous? Jealous of what? The look of pure confusion on my face must have alerted him to what I was thinking, "I know, I know it's stupid but I just couldn't help it! It's just the way you would look at him with so much affection…It made me jealous I've always wanted someone to care about me that way".

Oh Matt, someone already does care about you like that hell more than that he played with his fingers, cheeks flushed in embarrassment it was…adorable with a smirk I ignored the nagging voice called a conscious. Grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to me I could his body twitch and jump in my arms before relaxing in my embrace, his arms wrapping around me.

"Matt you idiot…" I sighed, I felt him chuckle against my chest only for it to stop when I kissed the crown of his head, he nuzzled my chest a purr flowing out of him…but the soft creek of a door opening had me tearing my arms from him jumping back as if he was on fire. This time I didn't miss the look of sorrow on his face.

Klaus quirked his brow, a knowing look in his eye he glanced at Matt who decided that his feet we're a lot more interesting than anything else in the room, before glancing at me there was an uneasy silence for a moment until he said "Tyler wants you two in the study" Matt nodded vigorously almost sprinting out of the room.

Klaus and I watched him leave, until he turned toward me a smirk on his face "what?" I hissed "nothing" he answered dragging out the I, the smirk widening into a mischievous smile "I didn't know you had a thing for blonds", "I don't" my brother chuckled "keep telling yourself that"


End file.
